


A Tale of two boys

by song_of_the_drums



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_the_drums/pseuds/song_of_the_drums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of two boys, so different in their ways. Neither knew it, but soon would come the best of days. Together they would rise, until suddenly one would fall. a peace, a struggle, a heart ripped in two. would these boys find a way to make it through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of two boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Song_of_the_drums here. This is my first published piece... It's currently a work in progress... however.... if you could just give me feed back? Yes. that would be good.

James Moriarty had always been the perfect actor. Ever since he was old enough to realize that nobody on the streets gave one rat’s ass about some Irish street urchin, he’d learned how to act. How to pull out big wet doe eyes around women of the upper class with too big hearts and coin purses to match. How to curse and to threaten, how to make it seem like he was somebody important. There were always a few who could see through his act, but who was the shop keeper’s wife going to tell? Besides, she gave him taffy on the odd occasion she managed to talk him into running out for her paper.

  
Sebastian Moran had never been a very good actor. A surly child right from the start. Never playing nice with the whiny brats of his mother’s friends. He’d sent more than one boy home with bruises for messing with Sebastian’s toys. He hadn’t cared about manners when it came to important dinners. The only time he ever bothered to clean up his act was the odd occasion his father brought out the belt. It usually lasted about three days, tops. It got to the point that Mr. Moran would just offer preemptive beatings when social gatherings were coming up. Besides, it’s nobody’s business if the whelp of a kid showed up with a welt peeking above the collar of his shirt, right?

  
James Moriarty grew up quickly. Sharp mind, sharp wit, sharp reflexes. It seemed the boy was all angles. When it got to the point that his little sob act could wrench no more hearts, he started moving on to a more subtle approach. Light fingers and an even lighter touch as he passed through the crowded streets. If they were all so slow and oblivious, how could he not help himself? He learned to keep a knife in his boot and a smile on his face. After all, little else unsettled the enemy more than a bloody smile before your blade sank home.

  
Sebastian Moran grew up slowly. An immature, ill tempered, irate young man. It seemed he was a walking ball of penned aggression. Unable to lash back at daddy, he would take it out on those nearest. Usually the staff. They learned to avoid him when new welts appeared, not even bothering to offer to treat the bruises anymore. He took to boxing, naturally, as well as shooting and riding. All gentlemen’s sports, when in moderation. One thing to be said about Sebastian, there is little moderation. Mrs. Moran didn’t mind so long as it kept her boy out of the house. After all, better than him agitating his father once more.

  
School was a troubling affair for James Moriarty. Quick as he was of mind, he applied himself readily, proving himself much beyond measure of those around him. Soaking up classwork and reading every book in the school’s shoddy library. He found himself tucking himself away more and more, enjoying the space in his mind more than the space around him. He found himself fending off those seeking to abuse his intellect. Befriending him only to steal homework they hadn’t done. It came to the point he kept no one close to him, preferring the stressless solitude.

  
School was not a troubling affair for Sebastian Moran. Intelligent in his own right however lazy and negligent, he rarely applied himself. Bullying and berating others for work he could have done, but didn’t. He took to school sports, the star player. His teachers didn’t want to see their team suffer, and let him skate by easily with little work. He made friends easily, with a bright smile and classic looks, he was popular. He found himself enjoying the engagement with others, a first, as opposed to the silence rattling inside of his head. It was less painful.

  
Neither knew it yet, but they were soon to become a most fearsome pair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Once more, this is my first piece. feedback would be lovely!


End file.
